


You're something, 'love !

by sometimes_she_writes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, au where tommy is already married to grace, shelby! reader, slow built
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_she_writes/pseuds/sometimes_she_writes
Summary: Tommy has made a deal, Y/N is to be Alfie Solomon's wife.





	1. Traitor Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has something to share...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so unoriginal fic but I wanted to do it for my own fun.  
> Hope you enjoy it, happy reading !

                                                                                

\- You gotta be fucking kidding me Tommy !

He just delivered you some news and boy, they were infuriating news. You weren't completely surprised. Tommy would always make deals, not telling anyone until the deals were put in place, so too late to back up, leaving the people to agree without a choice. Usually you didn't care. You didn't mingle with the family business, you didn't mingle with family much either. You were there, rarely actively present. This time, you were pissed, because this time, the deal concerned you, you were part of the deal. He put you in his affair, he did that to everyone, it seemed. What a prick...

\- Listen we need to strengthen our alliance, you need a husband, everybody wins Y/N !

He told that like it was the best for you, like the doctor that tried to make Arthur quit drinking, a fool 'a tell you...

\- Right, right...

A small silence settled. You knew that the probability of getting out of this situation was low. Tommy usually got what he wanted.

\- I could have chosen my husband, you know... you said bitterly.

\- You would have married a communist, we know the mistake we made with letting Ada marry one last time.

You wanted to roll your eyes, sigh loudly and shoot him dead eyes to him but you knew it would bound to nothing. You restricted the muscles of your face, trying to suck up. You were still lightly glaring but he would accept that.

\- Who is it ?

\- Lad from London.

It seemed you wouldn’t receive more informations. He was quick with his words, said in a directive manner, almost like a light order. There was no going around, you were getting married.

\- I will discuss the details with him tomorrow, just formalities, tomorrow… So the wedding should be next week or so…

You stayed quiet. He looked at you, checking you understood all well.

\- ‘Right then.

\- It’s not as bad as it looks like, Y/N, John got over it quickly, you will too...

You looked in another direction, let out a small sigh, just enough he wouldn’t hear. You didn’t want to be around your brother right now, nor anyone of the family. They probably knew. You didn’t want to hear about it. You just felt like escaping from it. You grabbed your coat, looked forward to the door to leave home, your eyes running completely away from him at all cost. You weren’t afraid of him per-se you just didn’t want to deal with him nor all of those things coming right at you.

\- I’m just gonna go to the shop…

He looked at you leave. He knew what you were doing, such a Y/N’s thing to do.

 

~

You lived at Ada’s, both of you being uninterested in the business and more importantly, being the two only girls of the family. You helped her with Karl when you could. Technically, she had a maid to do the job, but it wasn’t the same for sure. He was growing fast, that ‘lil one...

 You also had a small job, nothing fancy but it kept you busy. It made you feel useful and being a woman of this century, not that in the old times it were better, it was rather compelling. Today, your schedule had been cleared. Tommy had called for a family meeting, either for the preparation of the wedding or the announcement of it, you couldn’t tell which. You hadn’t talked to Ada about it, you didn’t want to even think of the concept of marrying that “lad from London”, that was the level of denial you were digging into.

You all met in the office. You sat close to Ada, you felt safe around her. You were close to Arthur too. He might have his problem with dealing with his anger and alcohol but out of all the boys of the family, he was probably the most sensitive and emotionally understanding.

\- You alright Y/N, he asked softly.

You looked at him briefly.

\- Yeah…

Tommy arrived, all of us were sat and he, as the leader that he was, stood.

\- I have some news for everyone…

\- Something came up with Sabini ?

\- Not yet, Polly, but we are strengthening against him and that’s the news.

\- Tommy, what’s that supposed to mean?

Polly looked at her cousin, with slight annoyance.

\- Why am I even here, I don’t care about your business, I am no more a Shelby, when are you going to get that ?

\- Ada.

You huffed in annoyance quietly. The bomb was going to drop in three, two, one…

\- Y/N is getting married.

 

There it was, a room of reactions. Ada was dumbfounded.

\- You really can’t stop yourself from using everyone in this family. Jesus Christ, Tommy!

Polly was also struck but she rolled on easier with it. After a small bitter silence, she asked.

\- Who is it ? Who is the lad she is marrying ? Do you know Y/N ?

You kept your eyes on the floor, not ashamed, just over it. Tommy answered.

\- Alfie Solomon.

 

\- The fucking jew !

\- Easy there, John…

\- He fucking beat down Arthur last time we made a deal with him!!

\- He isn’t getting anything with Sabini. We reviewed a deal, he was interested and since our history, we agreed to have a safe seal. Nothing better to tie family to hold ourselves together.

Tommy was truly a sweet talker, he could make seem some things as normal so easily. You would never stop being impressed by that talent of his. Everyone was looking at you now, you weren’t saying anything, all wanting a response from you. You stayed silent then fixed your eyes towards Tommy and nodded, you accepted it.


	2. Do you ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is ! So I wanted to explore a bit jewish culture and it's an aspect I wanna continue with.  
> Bear in mind that I'm not jewish myself (though I do have some friends who are).  
> Constructive criticism is welcome and other than that enjoy !

                                                                   

You were walking down the aisle. Your veil was following behind you, so did the flower boys, John’s kids, they seemed quite excited to participate in the event, barely containing themselves. To your dismay, the arm that carried you through the path to marriage was Tommy’s. Thankfully, he kept his mouth shut and didn’t brag about the advantages of this forced union, but he would, inevitably, at the banquet, afterwards, for sure. You moved along, your ears focusing on the organ music played, distracting your mind from the inevitable. Your future husband was waiting for you, you didn’t pay quite attention to him until you arrived.

He was quite a massive figure, slightly intimidating, what were you getting into… The music stopped and the priest began.You half-listened to his long speech, full of things you would have agreed on if you had chosen the lad yourself and instead, took the time to examine the man next to you. He was wearing a three piece suit, the coat exaggerating his shoulders to be broader. He wore a hat and a striped scarf, you heard that it was a religious thing. You didn’t know much what it was to be jewish, to be quite honest…

He had a beard, not too long nor too short. Big brows and oh… You got distracted, you just discovered something quite precious. He had those big blue eyes, such pretty ones, radiating.They made him look...what was it ? Kind, yes that was it, the feeling it gave you.

You focused back on the priest’s words, coincidentally, right on time.

\- Alfred Calev Solomons, do you take Y/N Y/S/N Shelby for your lawful wife, to have and hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

\- I do

The priest repeated the words to you. As he did this, your eyes went to Solomon, then to Tommy, observing their dynamic. Those eyes were nice illusions, you thought, but you weren’t a fool, if he dealt with Tommy, he was everything but innocent or sweet. You met Solomons eyes.

\- I do

~

The banquet was held at The Garrison. Sure, Tommy had his mansion with Grace, but it would be weird to use their huge guest dining room and then leave out of it like a strangers and Solomon’s home was unfit for parties. Solomon’s home was part of his bakery, apparently that was his cover for whatever illegal activities he was practicing, frankly you could care less. So The Garrison it was, it was family and a place appropriate to celebrate or commemorate the end of your freedom, you thought for yourself. The place had been “fancied up” for the occasion and you had to admit that you thought it looked the part.

You were still quiet, hadn’t omitted a word since the sealing of you as a married woman. Solomon had kissed you afterwards, tradition, you let it slide, that was your life, wasn’t it ? You held him to his arm, as married couples did usually. Now you were entering together the pub, the guests following you around.

People went to sit at the big table, you and mister placed in the middle.

You had insisted to have Ada at your side instead of Tommy and thankfully, that was the only wish that came true. Tommy was next to Ada and of course next to him was Grace. Next to mister was one of his men, younger looking, thin figure, brown hair and a small jewish cap. Not too bad for a fellow…

You were about to peek at the other people at the table when you heard a crystal glass clinking. Tommy was in hold of the noisy one. It seemed the part you were dooming for was about to happen; his speech.

As you predicted, he bragged and wished for the best for this profitable union between Shelby and Solomon. Of course, all of it was said in polished and refined sentences that were gliding like butter to his audience.

It was then time to cut the cake, you both stood up and did it. The sharing of the first cake slice was awkward, your eyes running away from his glance. Fortunately, soon after, the attention was diffused, guests were too busy eating and discussing between each other. You kept yourself close to Ada, your hands holding under the table and some glances to each other. She was here for you and you couldn’t be more grateful.

To be frank, you were getting bored. You weren’t meddling in any discussion, you didn’t feel like talking. You were peeking at the guests, here and there. There was the music to listen to, which you did, but overall, there was little fun for you to have. You were about to look at the clock, hoping you would soon be able to get out of the party when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to the source; your now husband. He smiled to you like a greeting.

\- Ollie

\- Oh right.

The lad gave a glass, that he had seem to have brought on his own, to Solomon. You were looking at both of them with a confused expression. He took the glass and put it on the floor, next to your heels.

\- Right ‘love, we jews have a small tradition, yeah ? The brides she stomps on a glass and all after the wedding. It makes it official, ‘see ‘love ? So go on and break the glass…

You looked at him hesitantly.

\- Come on, nothing to be scared about, ‘is alright…

You counted to three in your head and then, stomped on it.

Ollie smiled at you politely.

\- Tommy !

Solomon raised his glass towards your brother.

\- The missus broke the glass, she is fully married now, yeah, Catholic and Jewish way, ‘cheers to that everyone !

Everyone raised their glass to that.

You were sealed.

~

The party eventually finished. You celebrated in your head that small victory. You were tired and getting sick of wearing those heels. You were embarked in a car and driven to your new home; Camden Bakery. You liked the ride, taking the time to enjoy the view of the moving city, admiring the sky and it’s nightly color, the breeze that you felt. You wanted to sleep and go dream. You finally arrived. You took his arm and got escorted in.

\- Welcome home, Mrs Solomons…

You looked at the living room, looked quite nice, wasn’t too badly decorated. You took off your shoes and moved around.

\- Thank you, you whispered.

He glanced at you.

\- Well the missus finally talks, ‘innit.

He seemed a bit pissed. You were just tired.

You sat down, your eyes on the ground. Just leave me for fuck’s sake…

There were a few minutes of silence.

\- Right ‘love, I get it, it’s all new.

\- Yeah…

More silence.

He was sitting right next to you. You didn’t look but you felt his gaze reaching, trying to be in contact with you.

\- Pretty dress you got on ‘love…

You gaze at your dress and veil.

\- I made it.

His brows went high. You smiled politely at him. Yeah you agreed on that too. It was a pretty one. You had taken some good amount of time to make it. The veil too. Every bead, every little hand sewing technique, you had been meticulous and thorough. You had wanted your wedding to be this fairytale, certainly not perfect because so was life, but just for that moment, with the person who would have loved you as you were. You felt your heart bleeding internally, realising the reality you were stuck in. You wanted to cry.

\- Hey, let’s get you to bed ‘love…


	3. New day, new life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it, took me a good amount of time, but yeah ! Other than that happy new year to everyone and enjoy ! 🌠

                                                                               

You slept fine. Not great not bad. You both slept in the same bed, no big deal. Didn’t argue nor did you discuss, you tried to go to sleep right away. Of course, that didn’t happened. That would be too much to ask for, right ? Yesterday, you were sad, lonely and miserable, a minute away from crying. You cried a bit at some point, that hurt but that also helped, you got to sleep. The lights of the morning, reflected by the window close by, woke you up. You still felt a bit of bitterness in your heart but you would just roll on and suck it up. You looked at the other side of the bed. Here he was, still sleeping heavily, unperturbed, God, what a lucky bastard…

You felt awkward, being aware of how close you were to him. It just didn’t feel right. You were practically strangers to each other. You stared at him for a few minutes. He looked quite at peace with himself. He seemed all soft in this moment. Quite strange for a criminal like him. Everyone has their façade, you reasoned. As you got up, your eyes went to examine the room, last night you were too preoccupied with your own fatigue to observe it. It was a reasonable size for a bedroom, not excessively large but with enough space for comfort and coziness. The decor was rather simple and little. There was the carpet under the bed, a classical persian rug with a terracotta red and a deep blue that matched well with the blue of the curtains. The blanket was also in accordance, being of a nice but casual red color. The walls were rather normal, some wood and eggshell white. There only was two framed illustrations on the walls. On the small dresser, there was a framed photograph of a woman, a relative, you supposed. Next to the dresser, which was placed right after the bed, were your luggages, you had taken two and they were big boxes. There wasn’t that much in them, you had just taken what you needed to spend your entire life with this crime affiliated man, just something very of the ordinary.

You took some clothes and headed to the bathroom, that dresser didn’t have a mirror, maybe when you would be comfortable, you would ask for one just for you and your femininity. You threw on a sunny orange dress, it was simple, comfortable and just enough pretty. You took the time to wash your face and put your makeup on. Being alone in the bathroom and doing those simple routines were a small comfort, you had control over something, you were in your own bubble, for this time being. When you were done, you headed back to the room, it was still strange to call it yours. You guessed you just had to get used to it… He was still in bed but you started to hear some grunting. He seemed to be slowly waking up. You didn’t know what to do, you didn’t really want to be confronted to him.

\- Morning…

Shit, too late.

\- Morning, you said quietly.

He left the bed and stood, stretched and yawned.

\- Already all dolled up ‘innit ?

You looked at yourself, you hadn’t tried much anything with your outfit or hair or anything. Dolled up, a bit of an exaggeration, you felt. Maybe he was trying to groom you in some way, maybe just enough so you just be the perfect passive wife image. To be honest you didn’t need grooming for that, you had been educated enough to be passive with men.

\- You’re hungry, yeah ?

\- A bit…

\- Right, let me show you around…

He put a shirt on and led the way.

You went downstairs. Upstairs was your home and his, downstairs was business, you noted. You passed through rooms filled with barrels and bottles, you got it quite fast, but anyone would too if they saw, that floor was the distillery. So that was the real business, huh ? You wondered if there was even a real bakery or if it was always closed, like a literal façade. Well Solomon quickly answered your question, bringing you to a new room, that was in fact and tell, a bakery. Two bakers and what seemed to be an apprentice were well focused on their work. The apprentice looking intensely the bakers, trying to catch their techniques. One of the two bakers turned to get something and discovered Solomons.

\- Hi Mr Solomons !

The other baker and the apprentice turned around and greeted him.

Solomons pointed with his arm to you.

\- This is my wife, Y/N…

\- Congratulation !

They seemed unknowing of their boss’s bigger business and rather innocent. It was clear they had no idea of the nature behind the marriage agreement. You nodded and smiled, for them, it was more dignifying.

\- Right what should we get ‘love ? Some pastries ?

\- That sounds good…

He smiled to you. He was really trying, playing this game of a lovey dovey couple or at least of a real couple. You played at it, at the minimum.

You went back upstairs, warm pastries with you, to your small personal kitchen. There was a small table for two and you both went to sit.

You took a bite of your danish.

\- How is it ‘love ?

You smiled instead of words. Gosh this was awkward.

\- Gotta meet your brother today, got’s some things to finish up, business…

\- ...it’s not like you would talk anything else with him, you mumbled.

\- Sorry what did you say ‘love ?

Small silence.

\- Nothing…

You took another bite.

 

~

After breakfast, Solomons had his meeting with Tommy. You stayed away. You were too mad at your brother. Him, betraying you like that, a jerk and heartless brother, that’s what he was. During that time, you moved yourself in. Starting to put your things were they were going to belong in this house. You put your clothes in the dresser and your small box of jewelry on the counter of the bathroom. You were now going to put some books in the bookcase in the living room. You were holding the books between your arms when you got a first new look on the room. Your shoulders were put on alert. You almost dropped your books at it sight. You didn’t dare move.

You had one huge beast laying on the couch. You didn’t understand how it had come up here, in the second floor of your since yesterday’s sealing of the house. You were kinda scared. You liked dogs, but this one was huge. It was a large, that was already rather clear, molosser kind of dog, appeared quite strong. The head was blocky. The coat of the animal was short and dense, of a nice caramel color except for the areas around his eyes, nose and mouth. It appeared to be sleeping, for now…

You weren’t sure what to do. You wanted to leave but you didn’t want it to suddenly wake up and who knows what would happen ? What if it would wreck the place, it hadn’t done that yet. What if it approached you ? It might be a stray carrying diseases or some nastiness. It could attack you. You would certainly be defenseless, feeling quite small to it. You would have bruises and scars or maybe worse than that.

After a good ten minutes of internal discussion and debating in your head, you decided to go sit on the closest armchair. As quietly you could, as softly as you could, you moved. You managed to not wake the dog and sit on the armchair. There was enough little space left on it, to leave the books while sitting there, you thanked your tininess. You were a bit cramped in the chair, with your legs also on board. You carefully read the book on top of the pile, flipping the pages slowly and soundlessly. After a few pages read, you started to truly enter the story, your mind completely forgetting everything around. You forgot about the huge beast laying not so far and your gangster of a one day husband.

You didn’t know how much time had passed, you hadn’t checked the time but you could tell it was much later. Your eyes hadn’t left the book and you were about to finish it when you heard some footsteps, heavier ones from the stairs nearby. The door opened. Solomons was back from the meeting. Suddenly, due to the noise, the dog, which you were reminded off, woke up and rapidly got up excitedly. He was barking and moving frantically. He ran sporadically towards Solomons, jumping to him like a starved man.

\- Hey boy !

He went towards the dog, giving back the affection.

You were still terrified, your shoulders were tense and your body frozen.

After petting the overly thrilled dog a few times, Solomons finally noticed you.

\- Right, didn’t introduced you to him yet…

You were still scared.

\- He doesn’t hurt ‘love...

He looked at the mastiff with kind eyes.

\- Cyril, this is Y/N.

The dog barked, you were still unknown, cleary. He glanced at you.

\- Y/N, this is Cyril.

You felt awkward. You didn’t like being visibly scared, you didn’t want to be exposed in any sort. You didn’t know what to say so you blurted out something stupid instead.

\- Hi.

The dog became curious as he heard your voice. He went down, this time, slowly, to you. He sniffed around.

\- Show him your hand ‘love, see if he likes ‘ya…

You did. Placed your hand in front of him, like he was ‘gonna greet the queen of England. He sniffed for few seconds and then his mood changed from curious to overtly happy and excited. His expression got highly enthusiastic, like a smile, his tail was wiggling and soon enough he was doing small jumps to get close to you and trying to lick your face.

\- Seems like he likes ‘ya, innit…

He smiled at the scene, you were still a bit uncomfortable, with the whole, sudden invasion of your space by a too joyful beast.

\- Sorry didn’t tell ‘ya about him, forgot about it with the wedding ‘nd all !

He chuckled in that sentence.

\- I mean I was gonna marry a pretty Shelby girl…

You avoided his eyes and instead focused on Cyril. Even with more certified good men, you didn’t know how to take compliments. Was he playing with you or was it a true compliment ? Don’t grow any silly ideas, you hopeless romantic brain, will ‘cut you for that ! You ignored the nice words, looked at the clock.

\- Already time for lunch, let’s get eating, shouldn’t we ?

He didn’t respond immediately, looked down just a few seconds after your words he did not seem to expect then he gave a polite smile.

\- Sure.


End file.
